Kingdom Hearts: Xehanort's Return
by dj961928
Summary: has some spoilers from birth by sleep i wouldn't recommend reading if u didn't already ruin the story
1. Freedom

Xehanort's Return

Chapter I

Freedom

He was free.

He had escaped the possession of Xehanort at last. But how long had he been. The last thing he could remember was falling under the power of the Keyblade Master Xehanort. In fact this event was the only thing he could remember. His name couldn't even come to his mind.

His name began with the letter T. But what came after that. The man started to think harder and straining his memory.

T…

Te…

Ter…

Terr…

Terra…

Yes, that was his name. As he remembered this small but vital piece of information, memories started flooding into his mind. He was a wielder of the Keyblade; named a master by Xehanort (now Terra knew this was just part of Xehanort's plot to posses him but he would keep the title). Terra had trained under Master Eraqus along with his friends Aqua and Ventus. The last he had seen either of them was at the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard.

Aqua…

Venn…

How would he find them? He knew Venn was hidden in Castle Oblivion, which was created by Aqua from the remains of the Land of Departure. He learned this through his time as Xemnas, though he never knew the exact location inside the castle. The only way to find Venn was if Aqua told him. To find Aqua he would need the boy who defeated him while Terra was under Xehanort's control. He would need to find…

"So…rr…aa," Terra whispered "Sora."

As soon as the name left his mouth a hoard of the Heartless surrounded him. He tried to summon the Keyblade but failed.

"I must've lost the ability to wield the Keyblade while under Xehanort's control" he thought.

The shadows leapt into the air and attacked Terra. As Terra was almost once again swallowed by darkness he shouted out the name of his two closest friends.

"Aqua…Venn"

There was a blinding flash of light. After the light had faded Terra saw he was in his armor holding his Keyblade. Cutting his personal triumph short, the heartless attacked again. Terra swung the Keyblade and several captive hearts rose into the air and disappeared. When he finished of the heartless, he went to start looking for his friends exactly where he left off. Terra was going to the Keyblade Graveyard.

End of chapter I


	2. A new Quest

Chapter II

A New quest

"Nothing's changed, huh" said Riku.

"Nope. Nothing will," said Sora.

"Such a small world," Riku commented.

"Yeah, but part of one that is much bigger," Sora replied.

"Sora! Riku!" Kiari shouted as she ran down the boardwalk towards the two teenagers.

"What is it?" Sora asked her. Kiari showed Sora the glass bottle containing a letter, a letter King Mickey's seal imprinted on it.

"From the King?!" Sora asked a little startled. Sora quickly pulled out the cork then poured the letter out of the bottle. He unrolled the paper and began reading with Riku and Kiari reading over his shoulder.

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kiari,

Sorry to hit you three with news like this right after u finally get a break, but Xehanort is back. The only he could have returned is if Terra broke free of Xehanort's possession. I need the three of you to get to Disney Castle immediately. From there we will find Terra and see what he wants to do next.

Your Pal,

"Oh no," whispered Kiari.

"Yeah 'Oh no'. We are screwed!" Riku cried in full on panic mode. "There's no possible way we can beat him Terra, Aqua, Venn, and the King couldn't beat him and that was 12 years ago. Who knows how much power he has gained since then!"

"Riku," said Sora. "You know how I said you have been hanging out in the darkness too long, after we beat Xemnas, because of your negativity?"

"Yeah" Riku replied.

"Do not make me say it a second time," Sora told him.

"But look at the facts, Sora. The battle at the Keyblade Graveyard was 4 to 1 and-"

"4 to 3," Sora interrupted. "Vanitas and Braig were there too. Not to mention Terra was pretty much under Xehanort's control and-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Kiari shrieked. "If you care so much about the facts then use the up-to-date ones. Right now it is the three of us, the king, Donald, and Goofy. That is 6 to 1. After we find Terra it'll be 7 to 1 and no doubt he will want to find Aqua and Venn so then it will be 9 to 1. If we find Venn, chances are Vanitas will come back so that's 9 to 2. Not to mention, Roxas will most likely poof out of nowhere, like Namine did at the World That Never Was, to help us that is 10 to 2. How do you like the facts now?" Riku and Sora stared at her like she had lost it. Then they thought about it and both apologized for being morons. Kiari accepted their apologies and they moved on.

"Alright," said Sora "let's go to Disney Castle, to find Terra and fight heartless and other stuff that will temporarily save the world…again" as we waved the Keyblade like a maniac.

"Wait," said Kiari "how are we supposed to get to the castle? King Mickey and the others took the gummi ship with them when they left the island."

"Yes they did," said Riku "But while _you_ spent the last three days tanning on the beach tanning Sora and I realized the lack of a gummi ship could be a problem. _We_ spent the last three days learning and perfecting traveling through the realm of light, like Organization XIII did with the realm of darkness."

"Is that why Sora is waving the Keyblade like a lunatic? Is he opening a portal?" Kiari asked.

"No," replied Riku "Sora is just being Sora."

"I heard that!" Sora shouted

"You were meant to!" Riku shouted back. Sora ran after Riku. As he ran, Riku opened a portal and went through. Sora ran through the portal trying to catch Riku. Kiari followed Sora and mumbled,

"Boys…"

End of chapter II


End file.
